Ketidaktahuan
by Dekio-san
Summary: Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tahu kau menderita. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau mengatakan kau lelah, tapi kau tidak semanja aku. Seseorang yang membelaku bertanya padamu. "Jika kau tahu rasanya ingin mati, kenapa kau justru menghina orang yang depresi?"


Ketidaktahuan

-.-.-

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.

Aku tahu kau menderita.

Kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau mengatakan kau lelah, tapi kau tidak semanja aku.

Seseorang yang membelaku bertanya padamu.

"Jika kau tahu rasanya ingin mati, kenapa kau justru menghina orang yang depresi?"

-.-.-

Boleh saya jujur sedikit? Hehe.

Cerita ini cuma terinspirasi dari orang itu. Orang yang bikin saya gemes dan pengen nangis (?). Saya tau, dia nggak tau akun saya. Jadi saya bebas bikin cerita ini. Hehe.

Oh ya. Selain banyak salah ketik, bahasa alay, alur yang tidak jelas, makna yang tidak bermakna (?), saya mau ngaku satu hal lagi.

Walau saya nonton BSD dan bikin ff ini, saya nda tau siapa pembuat anime BSD.

Malu-maluin, ya. /

Siapapun pembuat anime ini, saya berterimakasih. Saya jadi punya alasan buat nyari temen saya. Alasan buat nonton BSD bareng. Padahal saya cuma merasa sedikit kesepian. Hehe. /curhat

Pemain : Si Item Putih, Akutagawa sama Atsushi.

Ini sudut pandangnya Atsushi. Tapi kalo mau liat keduanya jadi OOC kuadrat, anggap saja itu sudut pandangnya Si Akutagawa. Ngehehe.

Peringatan : OOC, Gaje, Belum dicek typonya sama sekali, tidak berfaedah, merupakan curhatan penulis yang lagi galau karena lagi kambuh sedengnya.

-.-.-

Kita bukan sahabat, aku tahu. Aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak mempercayaiku. Walau begitu, aku senang jika aku menjadi sahabatmu. Karena kurasa menjadi sahabat terasa mustahil untukku dan orang sepertimu, aku mengajakmu menjadi temanku. Kau menerimanya.

Tapi aku tahu kau tidak menerimaku, jadi aku ingin berhenti menganggapmu temanku.

Dan sungguh, itu menyiksaku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk peduli.

Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak dipedulikan. Karena aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.

Dan sungguh, aku yakin kau membenciku.

Karena kau tidak pernah mau memberikan respon positif padaku.

Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan satu pelajaran penting padamu.

Kau tidak salah, hanya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Biarkan aku mengatakan ini padamu, agar wawasanmu sedikit terbuka.

Sedikit banyak mengandung sesuatu tentangku.

Tentang orang sepertiku.

Pertama ; kau pikir aku membencimu karena ucapanku.

Kenyataan ; aku menangis saat kau tidak mau percaya padaku dan terus bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan hatimu.

Aku rasa kau senang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa asing disaat terganggu. Aku merasa kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah tipe orang yang marah dengan cara yang elegan di mata semua orang. Aku mungkin sok tahu, tapi itulah pemikiranku.

Kau tahu, orang yang menunjukkan kemarahannya tidaklah salah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang menggunakan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa asing yang membuatku berpikir bahwa kau sedang melakukan pencitraan.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, walau kau tidak akan peduli, seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku.

Kau terlihat kacau di mataku.

Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku nampak jauh lebih baik darimu. Kau hanya nampak kacau.

Maka dari itu aku ingin menolongmu.

Bukankah Tuhan meminta kita untuk saling menolong?

Kau mengatakan bahwa kau ragu akan diizinkan memasuki surga. Aku tertawa.

Persetan dengan surga dan neraka. Yang penting Tuhan mencintaimu, bukan?

Jika kau ingin Tuhan lebih mencintaiku, kumohon tolong aku.

Tolong aku.

Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli padamu. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, kurasa. Biarkan aku mengobrol seperti orang lain kebanyakan padamu, aku tidak ingin kau sendirian.

Atau kau memiliki banyak teman, maka dari itu kau tidak mau menerimaku?

Saat itu, aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak peduli padaku. Kau mengatakanku sok tahu. Aku mengatakan pemikiranku tentangmu.

Alasan kenapa kau menunjukkan rasa tidak sukamu terhadapku dengan lebih jelas untuk saat ini.

Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak peduli pada pemikiranku.

Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal.

Jika kau peduli pada seseorang, kau akan mempedulikan kata-katanya.

Aku tidak marah saat tahu jika kau tidak peduli padaku.

Aku hanya sedikit patah hati. Berpikir bahwa kehidupanku selama ini sia-sia. Walau aku tahu orang yang bisa kutolong bukan hanya dirimu, gagal menjadi temanmu membuatku patah hati.

Katakan jika aku orang sok suci yang bodoh dan berpura-pura baik. Ini menyakitkan. Saat yang kulakukan ternyata tidak bermanfaat, itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah, kau tidak menghargainya dan tidak menganggapku ada.

Aku memakluminya.

Kau pasti sudah sangat menderita sehingga menyakiti orang lain separah ini, bukan?

Aku tahu itu.

Karena aku jauh lebih buruk darimu.

Kedua ; kau pikir orang-orang tidak peduli padamu.

Kenyataannya ; kau terlalu menutup diri dari dunia dan membuat mereka takut untuk peduli.

Mungkin kau akan bergaya menyebalkan lagi dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak butuh kepedulian sampah itu. Kemudian kau akan merasa bahwa aku orang yang manja jika aku mengatakan ini padamu, bahwa aku tahu rasanya tidak dipedulikan sehigga ingin menolongmu. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku tahu jika kau sudah banyak menderita karena orang-orang.

Hatimu mulai mati. Aku berusaha menghidupkannya kembali.

Dan kau tahu, aku orang yang payah.

Aku tidak bisa menolong siapapun.

Aku ingat. Kau mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang kau kenal sangatlah menyebalkan. Dia mengubar-umbar kesedihannya, kau pikir dia mencari perhatian semua orang.

Aku mengatakan padamu, bahwa orang-orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melepaskan bebannya.

Aku juga ingin bilang, tapi aku tahu kau akan makin tidak menyukaiku.

Caramu untuk melepas marah adalah mengatakan kata-kata kasar, bukan? Jadi apa bedanya dengan orang itu?

Kau mungkin tidak mengharapkan kepedulianku. Jika kau ingin dipedulikan, kau tentu berharap dipedulikan oleh orang yang menarik. Aku bukan orang menarik. Hanya orang bodoh yang terlalu berharap bisa menolongmu.

Iya. Aku tahu aku bodoh.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena hal ini, kau tahu?

Iya. Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan peduli.

Sekali lagi aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh.

Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin menjadi temannya lagi. Beberapa hari kemudian, kau mencarinya dan mengatakan bahwa kau merasa dia baik-baik saja tanpamu.

Kau cemburu, eh?

Tenang saja, dia peduli padamu.

Kau terlalu takut untuk percaya diri, kurasa.

Ketiga ; kau mengatakan bahwa aku sok tahu.

Kenyataannya, kita berdua sama sekali tidak tahu.

Seperti yang kuingat dengan jelas. Saat itu, aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu. Kau merasa bahwa semua perkataanku salah. Membantah. Bergaya menyebalkan. Bertingkah seakan aku adalah sampah berbicara yang tidak perlu didengarkan.

Kau tahu, kebenaran sejati hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan. Kau merasa bahwa kau seperti itu, aku merasa bahwa kau seperti ini,

Tapi kau dan aku harusnya tahu.

Itu hanya perasaan kita berdua.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenyataannya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kita mengatakan bahwa kita tahu karena kita meyakininya.

Aku harusnya tertawa.

Kebodohanku adalah hal mutlak, tapi kebodohanmu, langka kulihat.

Kau mengataiku sok tahu, sedangkan kita berdua sama sekali tidak tahu.

Karena seperti yang kau tahu, itu sifat alami manusia.

Keempat ; kau pikir ucapanku hanya mengancam.

Kenyataannya ; sumpah, aku tidak mencari perhatianmu saat itu.

Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Seperti yang kau pikir, aku adalah orang manja yang mudah menangis. Orang-orang meninggalkanku, dan itu menyakitkan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mati.

Tidak sama sekali.

Aku tahu. Manusia yang paling menderita di dunia ini bukanlah aku. Mungkin karena itu kau mengatakan bahwa aku hanya mencari perhatian orang-orang.

Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku hanya merasa harus mati.

Kau harusnya paham perbedaan kata itu. Kau orang yang pandai berbahasa asing, tapi kenapa tidak bisa memahami perbedaan kata 'ingin' dan 'harus'?

Kau mengatakannya. Kau mengakuinya. Mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Di depan orang-orang yang membelaku. Mereka mengenalku. Mereka tahu alasanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harusnya mati.

Karena mereka bertanya padaku. Mereka tahu kenapa aku mengatkan itu. Mereka tidak sok tahu sepertimu.

Kau tidak bertanya alasanku. Hanya menghakimiku lemah dan mencari perhatian yang lain. Bersekongkol dengan seseorang yang juga menganggapku mencari perhatian, kemudian menghakimiku bersama-sama tanpa ampun.

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.

Aku tahu kau menderita.

Kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau mengatakan kau lelah, tapi kau tidak semanja aku.

Seseorang yang membelaku bertanya padamu.

"Jika kau tahu rasanya ingin mati, kenapa kau justru menghina orang yang depresi?"

Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Mungkin karena kau muak melihat orang manja sepertiku dibela orang lain, sedangkan kau yang berjuang mati-matian untuk hidup tidak dihargai siapapun.

Mungkin karena kau tidak senang jika dunia ini dihuni oleh manusia sampah sepertiku.

Aku tidak bisa berpikiran positif tentang hal itu, karena kau tidak pernah menganggapku berarti.

Kau tidak peduli akan keberadaanku.

Aku sangat ingin menolongmu keluar dari penderitaanmu.

Aku tidak memikirkanmu setiap saat, banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Tapi sekali aku memikirkanmu, aku benar-benar merasa sakit.

Kelima ; sepertinya tidak ada yang menyayangimu.

Kenyataannya ; orang sepertimu tidak hanya satu.

Kau tidak sendirian, tapi kau merasa sendirian.

Tentu. Karena kau tidak bertemu dengan orang sepertimu.

Aku mengerti itu. Aku ingin menemanimu, tapi kau menolakku.

Aku hanya merasa jika kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak berani mendekatimu.

Iya. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Harusnya aku mengejarmu dan memelukmu erat. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan penderitaan. Sudah banyak kusaksikan penderitaan di dunia ini, dan aku muak pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi,

Jika bukan aku yang kau harapkan, apa aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?

Aku tidak ingin sok tahu, tapi kurasa, aku menyayangimu.

Walaupun kau tidak pernah peduli. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mengucapkan bahwa aku harus mati. Kau merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat sok tahu saat aku mengatakan jika kau tidak peduli padaku.

Tapi kau memang tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku merasa harus mati saat itu.

Baiklah, kau selalu benar. Aku sok tahu. Senang?

Harusnya kau percaya pada keajaiban. Harusnya kau paham jika manusia berbeda untuk saling melengkapi. Tentudi dunia ini, ada seseorang yang sama (walau tidak persis) sepertimu. Jika kau merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang sulit bisa dimengerti, kau akan senang bertemu dengan orang yang sama sepertimu. Keajaiban akan mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sesuai (bukan yang sama) untuk mu agar kau tidak kesepian. Keajaiban akan mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sama sepertimu agar kau tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan, tapi menderita.

Kau disayangi. Kau dicintai. Percayalah padaku.

Tidak, maaf. Akan kuperbaiki.

Percayalah pada keajaiban Tuhan.

Dia memberikan penderitaan dan kebahagiaan. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bahagia. Mungkin kau merasa sangat percuma diberikan kebahagiaan jika akhirnya diberikan kesulitan.

Tidak. Bukan begitu.

Kau bisa bahagia disaat diberikan cobaan.

Asalkan kau yakin ini.

Kau hebat. Kau orang baik. Kau dicintai. Penderitaan dan kebahagiaan adalah skenario Tuhan untuk mendewasakan kita.

Mungkin Tuhan menciptakan skenario ini begitu rumit dengan satu alasan.

Hidup di surga tidak akan memiliki konflik. Jadi nikmati dunia yang penuh lika-liku ini, hal ini hanya akan terjadi sekali.

Aku harusnya tahu, bukan aku yang mengucapkan hal ini padamu. Tapi kumohon, aku harap kau bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun menderita lagi.

Aku menyayangimu.

Aku tidak ingin kau menderita.

Aku bukan orang baik, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia.

Kumohon.

Orang-orang yang sama sepertimu, kau, aku ingin kalian bahagia.

Kumohon.

Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa aku harusnya mati?

Memang tidak penting. Tapi jika hatimu kembali hidup dan kau bertanya padaku, akan kukatakan dengan nada riang.

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi menarik di matamu.

Terima kasih karena telah membuatku merasa sakit hati. Kau membuatku menjadi lebih tabah dalam menjalani hidup ini.

Kuharap kau juga tabah menjalani hidup ini bersama seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu.

Sekali lagi. Aku menyayangimu.


End file.
